This invention relates to means and methods of transporting fresh water across oceans. This invention can help to redistribute global fresh water resources.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,819 to Hsia et al. depicted a general approach to the methods of transporting low-density liquids across oceans. The present invention modifies, expands, and tailors the method and means of the previous patent to the herein disclosed improved methods and means of transporting fresh water by bags across oceans.